


Jeannine, Luciano and Me

by alynwa



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Other, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: Ducky remembers a pleasant evening.  A prequel of sorts to "Heartland."





	Jeannine, Luciano and Me

Donald “Ducky” Mallard was so used to speaking aloud and not getting feedback that he did it without thinking all the time both at work and at home. “I am _so_ glad today is Saturday!” he said as he sat on his living room couch. “All of my errands have been run, my dinner has been prepared, eaten and the dishwasher loaded and now I’m ready for my well – deserved reward.” He looked down at his coffee table and smiled at his CD and TV remotes, his ice bucket sitting next to his glass sitting next to his bottle of Macallan Single Malt Scotch Whiskey. There was also a dog – eared copy of Shakespeare’s _The Tempest_.

“All of life’s pleasures,” he sighed happily at he poured three fingers’ worth of Scotch into his glass followed by one ice cube. “At $275 a bottle, I don’t want you too diluted.” He took a sip and once again, appreciated the smoothness of the liquor as it made its way to his stomach. He picked up his CD remote and chose to listen to Luciano Pavarotti.

As the tenor’s voice soared out of the speakers, he leaned back, toed off his slippers and put his feet up on the couch. His coworkers might be shocked to discover that the man they thought of as very genteel and proper, liked to lounge in his home alone wearing sweatpants and long – sleeved T – shirts after he was in for the night. He closed his eyes and his thoughts wandered back to the last time he had attended the opera.

He had escorted Jeannine, a perfectly lovely woman he had met at a Sherlock Consortium meeting. He smiled to himself as he recalled that night. _We had decided to dress formally as it was opening night for “La Boheme.” Pavarotti was magnificent! Jeannine looked positively ravishing in a peach colored gown that showed off her curves in the most flattering of ways._

“Oh, my dear, you were a wonder to behold! When I said as much to you, you made it plain that the sight of me in a tuxedo had awakened your libido.” They had gone out for a drink or two after the opera before Ducky had driven her home in his Morgan Roadster. He was completely fine with the idea of dropping her off and perhaps, getting a hug before he headed home. Instead, she invited him to park in her driveway and come in for a nightcap.

She had poured two glasses of decent, but not great, Scotch and they had sat on her couch to chit chat. When she had finished her drink, she put her glass down and offered her mouth to him, an offer he readily accepted. He remembered her moving away and holding out her hand, which he took as he was led to her bedroom.

Ducky knew that his body wasn’t always willing at his age, even though in his mind, he was still thirty years old. Rather than focus on that, ever the pragmatic Ducky began to concentrate on orally pleasing his partner, exploring her body with his lips and tongue as well as his hands as he undressed her. To his delight, she began to respond and reciprocate. “Yes, my dear,” he mused out loud. “many women of a particular age are reluctant to perform fellatio; they think it makes men think less of them, but you showed me that fellatio is your super power, as Kasie might say.”

She had kissed and sucked her way down his body as she unbuttoned his shirt, released his cummerbund and unzipped his pants. She had pulled at him to swing around so that they could sixty – nine. She was so talented with her tongue that he had to tell her to stop twice so that he wouldn’t come before her.

He got himself under control and then got down to the business at hand. He teased her clitoris until she came groaning and calling his name. he shifted to take her in his arms while she basked in afterglow. 

She tasted herself on his lips and said, “One good turn deserves another,” before moving to take him into her mouth once again. The memory of what she did to him was beginning to arouse him. He slid his right hand inside his sweatpants and pretended it was her mouth teasing his slit and stroking his shaft and occasionally reaching farther to cup his slowly tightening balls.

Memory and reality blended into one as his orgasm ripped through him as he remembered coming in Jeannine’s mouth that night. _We fell asleep in each other’s arms and we probably would have had a repeat performance if Mr. Palmer hadn’t called my cellphone to tell me we had a case._

He had no choice but to show up in his tux and he overheard Tony’s taunt that “Ducky got lucky” and it was only his sense of chivalry that kept him from saying anything. “You, Tony my dear, thought you were making a joke, but you were correct. I was very lucky. It disappoints me to this day that Jeannine moved to New Mexico to be closer to her daughter.” He picked up a napkin to wipe his hand. _I’ll clean up better when I go upstairs._ “Just like that night, I will sleep very well,” he said as he headed up to bed.


End file.
